


Abandon

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [121]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 17





	Abandon

“Just once. That’s all.”

Those four words were your downfall, drowning in Prompto’s ocean eyes. His lips were curled up in a shy smile, his freckle-laden cheeks tinged pink. Your heart hammering in your chest, you gave the blond a slow nod, and his smile widened. He wasted no time in taking your face between his hands, pressing his lips to yours.

Your fingers curled into his vest’s collar, a silent whimper falling from your lips. He was gentle, his fingers tracing designs against your skin as he pulled you in deeper, as he sunk his claws into you.

It was a new feeling, being kissed -- but not one you didn’t enjoy. The way Prompto held you against him -- as if you were a delicate vase that could shatter -- and the way his lips slid against yours made your body burn in the most pleasant way. The pads of his fingers stroked your cheekbones, making your face heat up. Prompto’s lips curled into a smile as he kissed you, holding you in place as he tilted his head and devoured you at a new angle.

A quiet whimper, and your blood sang when Prompto licked at the seam of your lips, backing away quickly. The blond was quick to return to your lips, his tongue once again licking at you. Just as you were about to deepen the kiss, the blond pulled back, that smile still on his lips.

“See? Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Prompto purred, his hands falling from your face. A whine fell from your lips, (e/c) opening and fixing on the blond as you frowned. He had been right; it wasn’t that bad. But it made you want  _ more _ ; made you want to abandon yourself in the blond and the way his lips moved against yours.

“Not-not so bad,” you stumbled, turning your face away from him, hoping he didn’t see the pink tinge to your cheeks. He let out a boisterous laugh, ruffling your hair. You turned to watch him as he walked away, hands jammed in his pockets and whistling a tune. A shaky hand came up to touch your lips, your face beet red as a singular thought ran through your mind.

_ I would abandon anything to be kissed like that again. I would give  _ everything _ to have Prompto hold me again. _


End file.
